The present invention is directed to a system and method applicable to the field of signal processing for signature and feature detection, particularly in images or image like data sets. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a system and method for carrying out uncued detection and extraction of linear, curvilinear, or other patterned features in an image, even when they are bated and faintly discernable. In particular, the system and method enable the discrimination and/or recovery of patterned objects or features in low contrast imagery, the de-noising of images, removing of features from images, and the like.
The present invention applies certain aspects of methods and systems previously disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/748,182 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,079,986), entitled “Greedy Adaptive Signature Discrimination System and Method” and that filing is hereby incorporated by reference and hereinafter referred to as [1], as well as certain aspects of methods and systems previously disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/387,034 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,271,200), entitled “System and Method For Acoustic Signature Extraction, Detection, Discrimination, and Localization” that is hereby incorporated by reference and hereinafter referred to as [2].